1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable guide assembly, more particularly to a cable guide assembly adapted for use in a winch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A winch is a device that has a cable and that is used for pulling or lifting objects.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional winch device 1 includes a power unit 11 and a roller unit 12 spaced apart from the power unit 11. The power unit 11 includes a motor 111 and a shaft 112 driven rotatably by the motor 111. A steel cable 13 is at least partly wound on the shaft 112. The roller unit 12 includes a main body 121, and two roller rods 122 that are spaced apart from each other and that are disposed rotatably within the main body 121. The main body 121 and the roller rods 122 cooperatively define a cable hole 123 allowing a portion of the steel cable 13 which is not wound on the shaft 112 to pass therethrough.
By controlling forward or reverse rotation of the motor 111, the steel cable 13 can be wound on or released from the shaft 112. While the motor 111 is in forward rotation, the steel cable 13 needs to be manually held by a user and controlled in order to be evenly wound on the shaft 112. Since the steel cable 13 includes steel wires (not shown) twisted together, constant abrasion may break parts of the steel wires after long-term use of the steel cable 13. The untangled steel wires may injure the user's hands even when the user wears safety gloves.